


There's A Reason It's Called Angel

by jellybutton



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, i guess??, they're too cute and my family is starving for content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybutton/pseuds/jellybutton
Summary: "This time around, though, held a new element among the noise. He started to hear singing. The voice was familiar, but in no way Sonic could put a finger on. He wasn't even sure it was singing, to be exact. The 'words' were something he couldn't even try to replicate. He understood none of their meanings, and the utter sound some of them twisted his throat into knots. Yet, the sounds held an elegance, sounding beautifully foreign."





	There's A Reason It's Called Angel

A trip to the floating land in the sky felt great the moment he thought of it, just a quick visit to his favorite echidna and back home! He wasn't to drop another bombshell of an evil plan on the guy, breaks are crucial to a crowded mind. Crowded by what, Sonic doesn't know, except in his own, but he's certain his friend's got  _ something _ in there, besides the emerald and everything Knuckles has shared.

As he ran through the forests and spaces of the island, a familiar feeling of smallness took over. Yet, it was something the hedgehog embraced with open arms. He was just a blue, tiny spec on this huge slice of heaven. The plants grew too large to contain, the water flowed slow but carelessly. The sound of familiar nature surrounded the ears of all who heard. He adored soaking himself into the astounding immersion that the land had.

This time around, though, held a new element among the noise.

He started to hear singing. The voice was familiar, but in no way Sonic could put a finger on. He wasn't even sure it was singing, to be exact. The 'words' were something he couldn't even try to replicate. He understood none of their meanings, and the utter sound some of them made twisted his throat into knots. Yet, the sounds held an elegance, sounding beautifully foreign. Sounds of something more simplistic, naturalistic. They came from the core, a deeply rooted memory he somehow shared with...whatever it was. Again, he hadn't the slightest clue of what was happening, but the powerful yet melancholic tune lured him closer. A jungle siren was beckoning a victim, and he, unknowingly, already knew its face.

As he became more curious and attracted to its voice, the words rapidly ceased, snapping the hedgehog back into a eerie reality. Wait, where was he? He missed a turn or two and ended up at the bottom of a cliff. Had he really already gone far off a deep end himself? He looked around and adjusted to where he guessed he was and got right back on course.

'Did it hear me? See me? What??' Sonic was completely confused. How did it get him so off set? How did it make his steadfast mind lose control? Hopefully it would stop so he could apparently concentrate on where he was going, for once.

'There it is again-' the voice once more rang its chords throughout the trees. 'It's gotta be a spirit or somethin'! What around here, still kickin', could be singing that? Hopefully Knux will know, 'cause that thing's gonna trap me on it's trail forever if it keeps goin'!' The hedgehog tried his best not to be beckoned by the almost animalistic call, as he continued on his trail.

Soon, he reached just outside the altar, surprised to find that the rhythmic song grew stronger by every step he took. Yet, that's what he thought was happening, as its growth in volume also made it more difficult to tell its source. It echoed in the air, it felt liked it bounced off the orange-hued clouds, crafted by the early sunset. This led him to justify to himself that, no, of course he wasn't following it! Still, Sonic had to admit the sound of it remained, if not even more so as he continued to hear it, lovely. The weight of it hit him in every right way, it painted beauty in his mind. That small feeling that the whole island evokes, the soft, eternally youthful green grass. This earthy bell warmed his soul, but he didn't think he could ever explain why. The words alone would be harsh and sharp if just spoken, but the singer's tone and clear understanding of their purpose churned his mind like honey, in the best way possible. Even if this voice made some not so awestruck chords, they flowed and sunk effortlessly into the rest.

He wanted to go up and see if Knuckles was actually at the altar or not. But, he wanted to wait, to see if the voice would stop before he could. That didn't quite happen, as he quietly stepped closer. He didn't want the voice to cut off again.

He eventually, after much self-restraint, made it and waited to peak around the side. When he did, what do you know? There he was! The echidna seemed totally relaxed, leaning on the emerald with his back, hands on the ground and legs out in front of him, slightly bent. Adding even more to this rare state of peace was his closed eyes, not seeing Sonic's big blue face staring at him.

After a few seconds, Sonic noticed the music stopped for a longer period than he'd heard. He was about to call the echidna's name, when he suddenly was struck by a bow in the chest.

The wondrous chords sprouted and rang once more, from the very echidna's mouth! Sonic couldn't really believe it, it's something  _ alive? And he KNEW the creature?!  _ Sonic ducked away behind the corner, and almost instantly clutched his chest so hard he could’ve broken a rib. 

'What the hell! What the HELL! WHAT THE HELL!-' rushed through his mind. How was Knuckles, one of if not  _ the toughest and hard-headed guys he knew,  _ plucking his heartstrings like a 5-hour orchestra? And, to add insult to injury,  _ just  _ with his singing, paired with words completely unrecognizable to the normal ear? 'I gotta go, I didn't know this'd happen, holy-'

As he hastily tried to sneak away, he stepped on something that's impact sounded louder in that moment, than any rush of wind Sonic's ever heard from running.

"Rrrgh, who's there? I thought I heard somethin' before ya lil' sneak! Lemme see you!" The singing was replaced by the low, rough voice the echidna normally wore. Sonic knew he shouldn't reveal himself, he doesn't like Knuckles angry, unless he's teasing the echidna. It's scary. And for good reason. He could tell Knuckles was passionate about whatever he was indulging in. It was enough for Sonic to be here right now, with his heart begging to jump out of his mouth and brain flooded with confliction.

"It better be nothin' but the wind, ugh." The echidna sat back down, still sounding bothered by the fact someone could be spying on him.

Sonic knew that he should probably show himself before this gets too out of hand, as, again, Knuckles temper wasn't something to mess with. 'But, what'll happen if I do-wait, why am I wondering this? Screw it, he's GOTTA know how pretty that sounds!'

"Where was I? Oh yeah, alright-WHAT?!" Knuckles opened his eyes, only to look at the who was in front and below of him, none other than the nosey Sonic!

"Why are YOU here? When did you get here-"

"HEY, hey. Look, I'm sorry!" The hedgehog held up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to visit you for fun! Maybe hang out, maybe fight a bit, I dunno. But, MAN I didn't expect THAT to come outta YOU! Like-"

"WHADDYA TRYNA SAY?" The echidna cut off. "I can't sing? I suck? Ya gonna come here and TEASE me for it?"

"NO, not at ALL. What're YOU talkin' about, Knuckles?! I swear, that was some of the most beautiful stuff I ever heard. And I've been around the entire WORLD, buddy! Like seriously, you could sing that to me all day and I'd never complain, really. Ya never told me you had sucha...great voice." Sonic exclaimed. He knew it was a bit much but hey, it was the truth! Even if the rambling did make his face warm and probably glow an embarrassing pink.

How he knew that? The echidna's aggressive posture shut down and he now stood there in what looks like shock. Then as soon as Sonic took notice, Knuckles shoved his face into his hands, looking down. The hedgehog could  _ tell  _ the vocalist's face was as red as his fur. After a moment, Knuckles picked his head up again.

"Y-Ya really think so? You ain't lying?" Knuckles was smiling a bit as he asked, and not until that moment Sonic could describe him as cute.

"Absolutely." Sonic couldn't help smiling himself. It was hard not to look the echinda in his utterly confused eyes and not.

"However, I didn't actually know it was a some _ one  _ and not some _ thing _ until I saw you up there, heh. Woulda mind telling me what exactly it was you were singing?" Sonic admitted.

Knuckles realized in that moment that, yeah, he's definitely the only one who actually knows anything about his tribe in that aspect. Knuckles took a quick glance around, then sighed.

"I might as well tell ya.” Knuckles looked at the sun setting, “They were chants from my tribe. I don't know exactly what they're all supposed to mean, but I got a pretty solid idea." Knuckles told. "They were sang by my parents when I was  _ real  _ young, not sure if I knew how to even talk before I knew the words to em'. Most of them always stuck in my mind, I guess." Knuckles seemed a little wistful talking about his family, but those lingering memories washed away when he saw the genuine interest in Sonic's eyes.

"Woah, really? If you don't mind, coulda sing for me more, Knux?" Sonic wondered aloud, walking up the steps to where Knuckles was.

Knuckles face blushed again, Sonic really  _ did  _ want to hear him, didn't he?

"I mean, if ya want, sure." Knuckles shifted over so Sonic could sit next to him at the top.

Sonic didn't think he'd agree, but today's been full of surprises for him, and he's not complaining one bit. As he sat down, Knuckles took a deep breath.

"Anything in particular ya wanna hear? Maybe something in Mobian?" Knuckles questioned the hedgehog.

"Nah, I love the raw sound of...Echidnian, right?"

Knuckles looked over for a sec. Sonic seemed content, he wasn't joking. As the other looked straight ahead at the sunset now, Knuckles' heart relearned why he loved being in Sonic's company.

"Right. Tell me when to stop or anything, 'k?"

"Yep."

The sky had turned to twilight, and the stars started to peak out, over of the ever-growing wilderness. Subconsciously, Knuckles held Sonic's hand on the smooth stone of the altar, as his family held hands to connect during moments like this. Sonic didn't even notice, as the more soft and drawn out sounds coming from the chest of the echidna soothed him of any worry or acknowledgement of the situation. The envelopment of Knuckles' hand made Sonic feel so small in comparison, once again. And once again, Sonic basked in it, until sleep crawled up on him, as he leaned more and more on the music's shoulder, and the music held him closer than he could've ever dreamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE THEM OKAY?? If I'm gonna have to make half the Good content for these cuties, so be it. I absolutely adore them too much to see this lil appreciation for them, in writing more so than art, but even thats lacking. Hope you liked it, I only read it over once and wrote the whole thing in like,, two hours lmao.


End file.
